Collapsing into Darkness
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: One C.S.I will collaspe into darkness during a case when the building collaspes on her. Will Catherine survive? Or will she be in darkness forever?


Collapsing into Darkness

Catherine's new case was a collapsed building. Catherine sighed. It had been a long night. Lindsay was angry with her like usual. Warrick had gotten married. Nick was still getting over his ordeal. Sara was much nicer to people. Grissom was being Grissom.

"C.S.I Willows," Catherine said flashing her badge to an officer.

The officer nodded and held up the tape for her. "The building collapsed about an hour ago. There have been six deaths in the apartment building and the death toll is slowly rising." Brass informed her.

Catherine nodded. "Thanks, do we have the original blueprints and the original constructor?" Catherine asked.

"I got the blueprints and I'm trying to find Mr. John White who is the original constructor who created this five story apartment building." Brass explained.

Catherine nodded again. "Is it stable?" Catherine asked.

"According to the forensic architect," Brass answered.

Catherine smiled. "Alright, so let's hook me up to a camera and microphone and I'll try and find the point of origin." Catherine said in a false cheery voice.

"I wouldn't advise you to do that. I don't think it's safe." Brass said.

Catherine smiled again. "Thanks for the concern Jim, but I've got a job to do." Catherine said.

She put on a forensic jumpsuit over her clothes. She pulled her hair into a pony tail. She put on goggles and a safety helmet that had a flashlight, microphone and camera attached to it. She put on work gloves. "I'm ready." Catherine said walking over to Brass.

"This is John White. He's the person that created this building." Brass introduced.

"Hello Ms. Willows. This is a twenty year old building. It's strong. I never expected it to collapse." John said shaking his head. "Anyway, I'll be watching the camera telling you what to look for and where you're going."

"Thank you for your help," Catherine said smiling.

She walked towards the building. She found a small area in which she would have to crawl through in order to get near the point of origin which was believed to be the basement. She was well into the debris now. Concrete and wire poked at her every which way. Catherine heard a rumbling sound. She felt debris collapse on her and she collapsed into the darkness.

Grissom, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Greg had all gotten the call. Catherine was trapped under debris. They were attempting to make contact with her, but she wasn't answering. They feared the worst.

Grissom looked into the T.V and saw the camera wasn't moving. He talked into the camera. "Catherine, it's me Grissom. I need you to say something. We're trying to figure out what happened, where you are and what your condition is." Grissom said calmly.

He waited a minute. There was nothing. "Catherine…" Warrick said.

The team exchanged worried looks. "Catherine," Greg called softly.

Lindsay fought her way through the crowd. The C.S.I's heard her screaming. "What's going on?" Lindsay demanded.

"Where's your babysitter?" Sara asked.

"My grandma's watching me. She's here." Lindsay said.

Lilly came up behind Lindsay. "Where's Catherine? Where's my daughter?" Lilly asked.

"Please stay calm, we're trying to get her out." Nick said returning to the camera.

"Catherine, please say something," Grissom pleaded.

"Shut up," Catherine's weak voice muttered.

Grissom and the team laughed. "It's not funny, I have a terrible headache." Catherine said softly.

"Is anything on top of you? Is anything broken? Does anything hurt?" Warrick asked.

"I can't feel my legs, but with my hand I can feel that there's a bunch on concrete on my legs. My chest is to the floor. My back hurts really bad because there's something on me. I'm bleeding and all I want to do is sleep." Catherine muttered.

"You know you can't sleep Catherine." Sara warned.

"I know," Catherine said quietly.

"It might take a few minutes for the rescuers to find you and get everything off you, so sit tight." Greg said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Catherine mumbled.

"Can you breathe deeply?" Grissom asked.

"No, like I've said before, my chest is on the floor and I've got a lot of weight on my back." Catherine answered.

"Do you have anything on your head?" Nick asked.

"No," Catherine answered.

There was a shout. "I think we found something!" Someone shouted.

After a few minutes, they discovered it was another body. "We'll find you soon Cath," Warrick promised.

"It's getting cold." Catherine said.

Grissom looked at the group. It was ninety degrees out. "She's going into shock." Sara assessed.

"Catherine just stay calm okay?" Grissom said.

There was silence. "Catherine?" Greg called.

"Catherine!" Nick shouted.

There was no response. "She could have passed out." Warrick said.

Something in his heart told him he was wrong. Very wrong.

After an hour, the rescuers found Catherine. It took another hour to remove to debris on her. She was put on a medical board and tied on. Her neck was in a neck brace. Her face and body was all covered in blood. She didn't look alive.

Catherine was in a coma. The doctors guessed it was the shock as well as blunt force trauma. Catherine had collapsed into a world of darkness. It was up to fate's hand to decide whether she would die or live.

A week later, Catherine woke up. She had several broken ribs, a broken wrist, a broken arm, both of her feet were broken, some minor internal bleeding and many scratches and bruises. Catherine didn't dare move because every time she did, something ached. "How do you feel?" Grissom asked when he visited her.

"Like a building collapsed on me," Catherine said dully.

Grissom smiled. "The doctor says in two weeks you'll be home." Grissom said.

"Two weeks? I'm going to die of boredom." Catherine complained.

Grissom smiled again. "Get better soon Catherine," Grissom said leaving.

Catherine drifted off into another deep sleep.

Catherine had collapsed into darkness, but she found a light. She was going to be alright. The road to recovery would be long, but she would have friends and family with her the whole time to catch her if she fell.

No matter what happened, Catherine Willows would be just fine.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I

A/N- Hope you liked it. It's a one-shot. If you liked this story, check out my other stories.

-Kylie Anderson


End file.
